Beyond Sight
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: A strange gem and sudden death. It adds up to a new fight that Jin and allies new and old must face for the sake of the land. Was she truly dead? What kind of gem bends the will of men? Only time will tell. SEQUEL TO THE WEDDING MONTAGE. LAST PART OF MY FIRST TRILOGY
1. The Strange Gem

**Beyond Sight**

**Chapter 1: The Strange Gem**

Wang Yuanji was reading about a strange gem Jin found on the battlefield. As she flipped through pages, her eyes would widen. Sima Zhao and Guan Suo come in the room.

"What's that you're reading?" Zhao asked.

"Oh...nothing. It's nothing." Yuanji replied.

They decide to leave as they were simply checking on her. Wang Yuanji later returned the book to whomever she got it from: Liu Shan and Xing Cai, who were still living quietly in Luoyang.

"Thanks for the information."

"No problem. What was that gem anyway?" Xing Cai asked.

"Something about it is beyond the sight of man."

While it was alone, the gem suddenly began to glow red before several soldiers suddenly fell to their knees.

The next day...

Everyone suddenly woke up to the sound of blades clashing. When Sima Shi and Guan Yinping came out, they saw several soldiers running after them. The soldiers got them surrounded.

"What's going on?" Guan Yinping asked.

"Prepare yourself!" one of the men lunged with a spear but, Guan Yinping beats them up with her dual headed mace. Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji came in, armed and ready.

"Glad you two are safe." Sima Shi said.

"Yeah. We need to find out what's going on or this will never end." Sima Zhao replied.

The group went around the castle, defending themselves every step of the way. They passed by Yue Ying's workshop only to see her surrounded. They managed to save her.

"Help! Some of those men ran off with some of the siege weapons!"

The group headed outside the palace where two juggernauts were waiting for them while one attempted to escape Luoyang. The two siege weapons fired. They move out of the way.

"Guan Yinping, I need you to do that sorcery thing one more time." Wang Yuanji said.

"What good will that do?"

"Trust me."

She began to flip through Zhong Hui's book which she still kept. She enchants Wang Yuanji's throwing knives with frost. She manages to freeze the juggernauts including the one that attempted to escape. Yuanji investigates the third juggernaut only to find the gem there.

"No. This can't be happening."

She grabs the gem and walked back but suddenly, the juggernaut explodes due to a last ditch effort by some of the enemy soldiers and she is thrown to a pile of debris.

"NO!" Sima Zhao frantically searched the debris pile for Wang Yuanji but she wasn't there. The only thing he found was one of her knives, which he stored away in his pocket. He later notices the last enemy soldier that escaped with the gem. Every other officer came in, shocked and confused. The soldier shouted as he ran,

"Our king is safe! He is in our hands now!"

Sima Zhao glared at the soldier with extreme anger.

"CURSE YOU ALL!"

He attempted to go after the soldier but he was being restrained by Yue Ying, Zhang Chunhua, Lian Shi and Deng Ai.

"Let go of me!" Sima Zhao shouted at them with anger.

"Zhao, revenge won't help us out." Sima Yi said.

"But Yuanji, she's dead, Father. She's dead!"

"We all know that. She was like a daughter that we never had. But please son, don't let revenge incinerate your mind."

Sima Zhao stopped resisting. He fell to his knees to the fact that Wang Yuanji was dead. He stared at the ground tearing up. All the other officers had sad looks on their faces though it wasn't long before Sima Zhao looked at the sky, screaming:

"YUANJI!"

The next day in which they could barely sleep...

They go to Liu Shan and Xing Cai's house which was partially damaged by the sudden attack. Xing Cai spoke to Sima Zhao.

"Remember that gem that you guys found?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It was a dangerous magical artifact called the Conqueror's gem. It is said to hold the soul of an ancient, tyrannical warlord."

"So that's why."

"Yes. The gem is so powerful that men will fall to their knees and bend to the gem's will of conquest, ambition and tyranny. If it falls into the wrong hands, it might be Dong Zhuo's tyranny all over again."

"Then let's go now."


	2. The Land of the Tigers

**Chapter 2: The Land of the Tigers**

* * *

><p>The soldier brought the gem to Jiang Wei.<p>

"What is this? AHH!"

"Prodigy of Tianshui, you shall be my new foothold for the quest for absolute control."

The gem flew towards Jiang Wei and the entire palace is engulfed in red light.

* * *

><p>"Speaking of which, where's Liu Shan?" Sima Zhao asked.<p>

"He's sick in bed." Xing Cai answered.

"We're going to need him. Go get him when he's recovered."

"Okay."

The army of Jin found the last bastion of the Coalition months later: Wujun. They camp out and launch a few small attacks but they didn't seem to work.

"The Conqueror's Gem must be there." Guan Yinping said.

"Indeed. We must strike hard." Sima Shi replied.

"No. Our small attacks never dealt any damage to them at all." Sima Zhao said.

"Well now how are we supposed to do this?"

"Don't worry, Lian Shi and Yue Ying upgraded the armor."

Sima Zhao flew towards one of the camps and landed, causing panic. He drew Celestial Fang and struck them down one by one. He took off back to the main camp coming back with unused torches.

"The Land of the Tigers will be cleansed in flame."

They set fire to Wujun and launch a massive invasion. When they got to the main camp, they saw Jiang Wei floating with a reddish aura with glowing eyes. The gem embedded itself to the prodigious strategist.

"Jiang Wei!" Sima Yi shouted.

"I am not who you think I am."

Jiang Wei launched several energy blasts from his spear but they dodged them. Angry and frustrated, the young warrior releases a large beam that would have caused a gory crater. It was aimed at Sima Shi but, someone took the hit. It was Guan Suo. He got blasted in the stomach before Jiang Wei levitates out of the camp.

"BROTHER!" Guan Yinping cries out. Sima Shi frantically runs to his brother-in-law's side.

"The gem. It's no longer Jiang Wei."

"What?"

"You're no longer facing the Prodigy of Tianshui anymore. You're facing the tormented soul of a warmonger."

Guan Suo passes away. Bao Sanniang began to cry but Zhang Chunhua comforts her.

"It's okay. He's proud of that he has met, married and fought alongside you. He's in a better place now."

Bao Sanniang wipes away her tears and accepts what happened to her husband. Sima Yi and Sima Zhao approach Sima Shi.

"What did Guan Suo say to you?" Sima Zhao asked.

"We're fighting the gem. Not Jiang Wei." Sima Shi answered.

"So the gem possessed him?" Sima Yi asked.

"Yeah. It did."

Jin re-mobilizes and moves their forces back to Luoyang. They saw Xing Cai and Liu Shan.

"What happened?" Liu Shan asked.

"The gem. It took over Jiang Wei's body." Sima Yi answered.

"How?"

"We don't know but, I wish we did know that the gem can do that in the first place."

They rested for a month after burying Guan Suo and all the other men that died during the battle of Wujun. Guan Yinping was on the balcony alone but Sima Shi walks in.

"Are you okay, my lady?" he asked.

"Not really."

"I miss Guan Suo like you do. He was like another brother to me."

"This fighting...it's worthless"

"What are you saying, Yinping?"

"We're all dying one by one in this pointless war!" Guan Yinping began to cry on her husband's chest. Sima Shi began to think to himself:

"I think she's right. This war is pointless. But we can't convince the gem to stop using Jiang Wei now."


	3. Hidden Pain

**Chapter 3: Hidden Pain**

* * *

><p>During the night, Liu Shan suddenly felt searing pain on his abdomen. He held it in until Xing Cai walked in.<p>

"My lord, are you alright?" she asked.

"No. I'm fine, Xing Cai." Liu Shan replied.

"But you just recovered. Can't we..."

"No. I'll be fine, Xing Cai. You don't have to worry about me."

Upon hearing that, Xing Cai left and Liu Shan was all alone. He began to think to himself:

"I believe that my time has come after that attack."

* * *

><p>-FLASHBACK-<p>

"My lord!" Xing Cai frantically ran to Liu Shan's room looking for him. He was already there, sitting on his bed.

"Xing Cai, what's going on?"

"There's been an attack on Luoyang palace. Some juggernauts went out of control and being controlled by a group of traitors!"

"Traitors?"

"They happen to be Jin soldiers who simply attacked like they were preparing for it for a long time."

With that, Liu Shan grabbed his sword and ran outside. Several traitors ran towards him but, he managed to fend them off. One of the stolen juggernauts aimed at him and fired. Though he managed to dodge the blast, he couldn't escape debris and smoke. He began to cough as several more traitors went towards him. He felt pain on his gut (the one that was said earlier) due to flying debris though he was still able to stand strong even though he was shaking. Xing Cai however, went into battle just in time to save him.

"My lord, we must go back."

"But Xing Cai..."

The raven haired young warrior grabbed Liu Shan and they made a run for it. Several archers attempted to stop them but, they died down when the Jin officers entered the fray. Xing Cai set Liu Shan down on debris that came from their home.

"I'll be right back, my lord. I'll get some medicine."

When Xing Cai turned her back on Liu Shan for a second, the pain hit him again. He was about to scream in agony but, he managed to hold in his urge to do so.

"It would seem that my life has to end sooner or later." he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>-PRESENT-<p>

Liu Shan went back into the house while Xing Cai had a short meeting with the Jin officers. He suddenly fell to his knees as the pain went back to him. Not wanting to suffer any further due to Xing Cai's concern for him, he grabbed his sword backhanded and breathed heavily.

At dawn, a scream shook Luoyang.

"NO!"

Sima Shi and Guan Yinping ran towards the source to see Xing Cai kneeling on Liu Shan's dead body. Apparently, his sword simply stayed there on his chest area. Sima Shi looked on the ground, feeling guilty.

"My lord, are you okay?" Guan Yinping asked.

"We shall hold a funeral for Liu Shan." Shi replied.

"Yes. my lord."

They left to inform it to everyone. Xing Cai stayed on the ground. She noticed a piece of paper on the floor. It was a bit bloody but it was still readable. It said:

**Xing Cai,**

**I am so sorry for making you worry much about me. The pain I went through was something I didn't want you to see me suffer. I wish I could be with you but I failed to see what I really am capable of and now, I shall leave to be with my father. Farewell. My final wish is that you will live your life to its fullest. I hope you can see my parting gift for you.**

**Liu Shan**

She noticed a hatch on the floor and opened it. It revealed a chest containing a colorful armor of bronze and steel which fits Xing Cai perfectly. It also contained Guan Ping's Rune Blade (which somehow fits inside). Picking it up, she remembered her moments with him.

"Your wish, shall be done."

Grabbing the Rune Blade, she attended the funeral of her husband. Every officer including those who defected from Jiang Wei paid their final respects to the former Shu emperor. Xing Cai turned to go back to the palace, thinking to herself:

"That gem is nothing more than a menace. Jiang Wei is the host and now, the final battle for the land's fate has begun."


	4. The Light of the Brave

**Chapter 4: The Light of the Brave**

**Man. It's been a while since I updated this.**

* * *

><p>Sima Zhao journeyed to an unknown location in Mt. Dingjun. He began to recall what made him go there.<p>

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"The gem possesses vast amounts of power. Destroying it won't be easy." Xing Cai said.

"How are we supposed to deal with it anyway?" Sima Shi asked.

"This part of Mt. Dingjun." she pointed at the map.

"What is it about?" Sima Zhao asked.

"It was said that the power of heroes lies in here. The gem won't get to it so easily. It's in Shouchun right now."

"I see." Sima Shi said. "Xing Cai. I want you to..."

"Brother. Let me take the trip to Mt. Dingjun."

"Zhao, I don't want to lose you again just like what Ding Feng did to you once."

"It won't happen again. I'd rather fulfill my duty to the land."

* * *

><p>Sima Zhao arrived to see an ancient looking table with someone kneeling before it.<p>

"Is that Lu Bu's daughter?"

Before he could get a closer look to make sure however, time around him suddenly stopped.

"Greetings, Sima Zhao." he turned to see Zhuge Liang and Liu Shan.

"Zhuge Liang? Liu Shan? I thought you two were dead." Sima Zhao said.

"We are. We are simply spirits. We are the spirits of heroes. We are everywhere around you." Zhuge Liang said.

"Wait, what?"

Sima Zhao turned around to see all the deceased generals of Shu, Wu and Wei.

"So this is the power Xing Cai mentioned."

The spirit of Lu Bu came up to him.

"Not only the men and women of the Three Kingdoms but, brave souls who went down fighting. We have seen what you want: the strength to defeat the Conqueror's Gem."

"Yes."

"But our strength cannot be gained by words alone. One must have a good resolve."

"But...I need all of you."

The spirits of Liu Bei, Cao Cao and Sun Jian came up to him. Sima Zhao spoke up.

"Will you all lend me your strength?"

"We will always ensure that our deeds will never be forgotten."

"Our spiritual strength will always remain at your back..."

"Until the end."

All the spirits bowed before Sima Zhao before he is suddenly enveloped in strange light. When he opened his eyes again, time was moving and he was noticed by Lu Lingqi.

"So, it was you all along." Zhao said.

"Yes. I have become aware you made contact with the spirit of my father."

"I will carry the strength of everyone. And destroy the accursed gem forever."

"So you have a good resolve after all."

"What were you doing out here?"

"Living out the rest of my life here. In solitude."

"Can't you stay with us? We are willing to accept you as an officer of Jin."

Lu Lingqi began to make a thinking pose. "I suppose that would be acceptable."

"Thank you. The gem is in Shouchun. We gotta go there, now."

"You're going to walk there? I have a very fast horse."

"Nope. I'm going to fly."

With that statement, Sima Zhao is enveloped with light and suddenly shot up to the sky. Lu Lingqi made haste and got on her black and armored horse named Midnight Glory. She rode off to Shouchun with the speed of Red Hare. The final battle has begun.


	5. Clash Beyond the Sky

**Aaaaaaaaaaand I'm back! Sorry I haven't been doing much. I had to "study" for my exams. While Math, Religion and English is no problem, History was quite a pain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Clash Beyond the Sky<strong>

The situation at Shouchun was getting worse. The Gem began to oppress the people of the place. There were no differences even when Jin and Lu Lingqi arrived. During a meeting,

"Lu Lingqi?" Sima Shi asked.

"Yes. Your brother has gained the power of heroes in Mt. Dingjun." Lu Lingqi replied.

"That's good. Where is he though?"

"I don't know. He just shot up into the sky after glowing."

"We should..."

It was interrupted when the possessed Jiang Wei arrived. He entered a dark version of his awakened form (search that for details). The possessed warrior laid waste, leaving Sima Shi, Lu Lingqi and their comrades alive. Raising his spear, Jiang Wei shouted out:

"PREPARE TO FACE YOUR END!"

He brought down a thunderbolt at the generals but suddenly a figure shows up and intercepts the bolt. It was Sima Zhao in his awakened form.

"You will do no more harm in the land, cursed gem!"

The two powered up warriors lunged at each other for a clash of the titans. The fight took to the stars as they flew upwards while trading blows.

"ZHAO!" Sima Shi called out. Guan Yinping grabbed his hand.

"My lord, we have to take Shouchun back. He'll be fine."

"Yinping...you're right. Let's go!"

The Jin forces regrouped as they charged at the enemy ranks. With some effort, Shouchun was under their control again.

* * *

><p>The battle between Sima Zhao and Jiang Wei continued as they traded strikes, magic bolts and flying charges. The Gem had enough and began to hurt Jiang Wei. The young strategist struggled. Sima Zhao noticed something. Jiang Wei attempted to break free of the Gem's Conqueror's Gem seized this opportunity to injure Sima Zhao with a thunderbolt.<p>

"HAHAHAHA! YOU FOOL. THIS MAN WILL BE MY FOOTHOLD TO TOTAL RULE!"

Zhao slowly fell back to Earth with the Conqueror's Gem in hot pursuit. Zhao suddenly grabbed Jiang Wei.

"This one's for my family and friends."

Sima Zhao destroys the Gem with the Celestial Fang. The Gem explodes red energy. Sima Zhao was sent flying to another direction while Jiang Wei fell towards the ground. Everyone saw this.

"ZHAO! NO!" Sima Shi cried out to his brother. He began to show tears and kneels to the ground. Guan Yinping also cried along with him. Everyone else felt very sad and they shed some tears. Jiang Wei's body, spear and the Celestial Fang landed in front of them.

* * *

><p>Back at Luoyang...<p>

Sima Shi was preparing to face a crowd of cheering people. Guan Yinping approached him.

"What now, my lord?"

"Me, Mother and Father feel lost without Zhao."

"I understand."

"Can you promise me something? Will you stay by my side until the end?"

"Yes my lord. I promise."

They share a long kiss. Afterwards, it became a make out session until Lu Lingqi interrupts them.

"C'mon, lovebirds. Crowd's not going to wait forever."

They stopped to face the crowd. Sima Shi noticed a pair of cloaked people walking through the crowd. They took off their hoods and the jaws of every general of Jin dropped in awe.

"No...way."

It was Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji. Everyone in the crowd bowed down in respect. Zhao and Yuanji went up the stairs and bowed before Shi and Yinping but the former spoke up.

"Brother, you survived a great risk. You bow to no one."

With that, Sima Shi, Guan Yinping, Lu Lingqi, Sima Yi, Zhang Chunhua and all the other Jin generals and their allies bowed down before the revived pair.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you guys want to know how Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji got revived, I'll post it next chapter<strong>


End file.
